


Poisoned from Within

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Endymion and his Shitennou have been fighting Beryl and her Senshi for three years now. Mamoru has been looking for his princess and believes that he has found her in a hard working girl named Usagi who is taking care of her brother. Some bad language, just a word or two here and there. Please Read, Enjoy and Review! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The four Senshi stood around the bed of their slumbering princess.

 

Even though they were in a tower high above the ground, they could hear the screams of the people, the tolling of the bells and the floor was vibrating beneath their feet.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Mercury.

 

“Do we have to do this?”  Asked Jupiter.

 

“Do we have a choice?”  Replied Mars.

 

“There is no choice.”  Said Venus.  She pulled a dagger from her sub-space pocket.

 

888888

 

Endymion came running into Serenity’s rooms.  “Sere!  Sere!  We won!  We defeat…”  He stopped at the entrance to Serenity’s bedroom.

 

The Shitennou entered Serenity’s suite and were surprised at the tone of voice that came from their prince.  It was of a small child in pained disbelief.  “Serenity?”

 

 **“SERENITY!!!** ”  That scream came from a man who’s beating heart had been ripped from his chest.

 

They sprinted for the bedroom door and stopped in shock at the horrific scene before them.

 

Scarlet blood sprayed grotesquely across the once pristinely white comforter.  The bodies of Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were sprawled across the floor as if they had slid off the sides of the bed.  Daggers with their personal marks were buried in their hearts.

 

Endymion was on the blood-soaked bed cradling Serenity to his chest, rocking her back and forth.  His hand became covered in blood as he smoothed back her blood-drenched golden hair.  It was obvious that her throat had been cut.  “Sere.  Sere.  We won.  We defeated Beryl and her demon, Metallia.  We won.  My beautiful Serenity.  Open your eyes, darling.  Wake up my love.  Sere?  Sere?”

 

Zoicite and Jadeite were on the floor, holding each other and screaming out their grief.

 

Nephrite collapsed to his knees, tears rolling down his face.  “Why?  Why?”

 

Kunzite tried to choke back the sobs but the most stoic of the Shitennou broke down.  He knew that Endymion had gone mad by the murder of his beloved Serenity and he knew that his own heart would never be whole again.

 

“Serenity?  Sweetheart?  Where are you?”

 

Kunzite turned and tried to stop Queen Serenity from entering the room. 

 

He was too late.

 

Queen Serenity took one look. 

 

Time seemed to freeze. 

 

Then a scream of anguish tore from Queen Serenity’s throat.

 

A young girl in a purple and white fuku appeared in the room along with the _Ginzuishou_.

 

The last thing Kunzite saw was Endymion looking at Queen Serenity.  He gave a sad smile, pulled Serenity closer then kissed her cold lips.

 

The world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

“OW!  Fu-aaahhhh!  What the HELL!  There isn’t any gold in there, so why are you digging?”

 

“Shut up you big baby!”

 

Kunzite ignored Nephrite’s complaints of his treatment at the hands of Zoicite and stared at his prince.

 

Endymion braced both hands against the railing of the balcony and stared blindly out at the city.  The setting sun turned him into a living statue of gold.

 

“Dymion?”

 

He turned and looked at Kunzite.  Silently he walked back inside the apartment and shut the balcony doors.  Jadeite walked up and handed him a beer.  Endymion tilted the bottle to his lips and drank deep.  He sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.  “You done?” he asked.

 

Zoicite nodded and tossed the bloody gauze into the trash.  “Pussy here will live.”

 

Nephrite growled and made an obscene gesture.

 

Zoicite didn’t even bother dignifying it with a “you’re not my type.”  He put the first aid kit back into the cupboard.

 

Endymion laid his hand on Nephrite’s shoulder.  It glowed golden for a moment then faded.  Endymion released his shoulder and finished off the rest of the beer, tossing the empty bottle into the recycle bin.

 

“One thousand and twenty-eight years ago.  Today.”

 

“Huh?” Jadeite looked at his prince in puzzlement.  He knew Dymion only had the one beer, so the remark couldn’t be from drunkenness.

 

“One thousand and twenty-eight years ago today was when Serenity…was when Serenity was murdered.”  Endymion slumped down in a chair and released his transformation.  Mamoru looked at his friends.  “I still miss her.”

 

The Shitennou released their transformations.  They didn’t try to touch their prince or hug the pain away.  That wasn’t something they did.  But they knew that he knew how they felt.  Nobuyuki rotated his shoulder.  “Well, that probably explains why Jupiter was especially violent today.”

 

Soichiro snorted.  “Mercury.  She gets colder every damn time we see her.  She might as well be a damned robot.”

 

“Mars wasn’t much better than Jupiter.” Said Jun.  “She was burning everything in her path.”  He looked up at Kazuya.  “What about Venus?”

 

Kazuya’s eyes were shuttered.  Like they were every time Venus was brought up.  “She was her usual emotionless self.”

 

The four Shitennou sighed.  Their minds went back to the past when they were the lovers of the Senshi.  When Venus was a madly passionate woman who loved Kunzite as much as she loved her princess.  When Mars would rage angrily at Jadeite one minute and rip off his uniform the next.  When Jupiter laughed and danced amongst the flowers she loved so much.  When Mercury blushed vividly at the slightest hint of public affection.

 

Mamoru shoved himself to his feet.  “I can’t stay here.  I’m going for a walk.”  Kazuya started to stand but Mamoru waved him down.  “I doubt very much anything is going to happen.  Beryl doesn’t release her bitches twice in one day.”  He scooped up his keys from the bowl on the credenza and walked out.

 

He didn’t pay attention to where he was going.  He just wanted to walk.  To try and empty his mind.  He was two years older than he was when the Silver Millennium ended.  He had been twenty.  Serenity just sixteen.  He smiled as he recalled her smile, her laughter and her, occasional, tears.  He remembered holding her lithe body as they danced in the ballroom under the watchful eye of her mother.  Holding her as they walked in the moonlight under the watchful eyes of her Senshi.  Holding her as they made love under the watchful eyes of no one at all.

 

He looked up and found himself outside a Catholic church.  Something compelled him to go inside.  Like many Japanese, he was not Christian.  Actually he wasn’t very religious at all.  He suspected that many would say that he was angry with any and all of the Gods for taking his lover away from him.

 

They could be right.

 

He stopped in the doorway and let his eyes adjust to the quiet gloom.  Services weren’t being held so obviously the priest in charge saw no need to waste light.  It was brighter closer to the alter but he didn’t want brightness.  He walked around the side and found where people could donate money and light a candle.  He dropped several coins into the collection box, picked up a candle and lit it.  He sat down and stared into the flames.

 

“Do you see anything?”

 

Mamoru put his heart back into his chest.  He hadn’t heard anyone come up.  He saw a female shape sitting on pew in front of him.  The gloom of the church didn’t allow him to see what she actually looked like.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Did you see anything in the flames?”  The girl asked.

 

“Uh.  No.”

 

“Oh.  You were staring so hard at them I though you had.”

 

“No.  I was thinking about something else.”

 

“I see.”  The girl shifted.  “I hope that the person you lit the candle for will get better soon.”

 

“She won’t.  She’s dead.”  Mamoru knew he was being too blunt but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“I’m sorry.  But the pain does ease after a while.”

 

Mamoru felt himself grow angry.  “How the hell would you know?”

 

“I’m from Sendai.”  She said.

 

Mamoru scowled.  He was about to ask, “What the hell does Sendai have to do with anything?” when the girl continued speaking.  It was as if she heard his unspoken question.

 

“My parents died last year.  I don’t know if it was the Earthquake or the Tsunami that killed them.  Their bodies were never recovered.”  She paused for a moment.  “In my high school, 627 students were killed either by the earthquake or the tsunami.  Two hundred and ten were from my grade.  I had known sixteen of them since kindergarten.  Eight people from my class were killed.”

 

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something but the girl relentlessly continued.

 

“It took me three days to find my little brother.  He had to have his left leg amputated above the knee because it was crushed when a wall fell on him.  His school had 398 students die.  77 of those were in Shingo’s grade.  He had known eleven of them since kindergarten.  Twenty students in his class were killed including his best friend and his girlfriend.”

 

Mamoru could feel the girl’s eyes upon him even if he couldn’t see them.  “So you don’t have a monopoly on grief.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m a jackass.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Agreed the girl.  She stood up.  She started to walk away but paused.  “I really am sorry about your loss.”

 

Mamoru stood up and bowed deeply to her.  “I am very sorry about your parents, brother and schoolmates.  I am deeply sorry about whatever distress and pain I may have caused you.”

 

“That’s okay.”  She turned and started walking towards the door of the church.

 

“Wait!”  She paused, head tilted to listen.  “I’m Mamoru.  What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Usagi.”

 

Mamoru ran for the door but by the time he got there, she was gone.  There was no one in sight.

 

“Damn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru and the others entered Café Crown and sat down.  Fortunately their favorite grouping of chairs was unoccupied.  The place used to be an arcade but had been losing business because of the popularity of home gaming consoles.  His friend Motoki who ran the café confided to him that his mother practically had to beat his father with a baseball bat to get him to close the arcade that had been steadily losing money for years.

 

The arcade closed and after an extensive remodel, the upscale café opened.  It catered mostly to college students and business people.  Coffee and tea were the drinks primarily served.  Muffins, croissants and desserts were the menu staple but they sold just as many gourmet sandwiches.

 

Motoki came over smiling with a tray of mugs in one hand and pot of coffee in the other.  He greeted the group cheerfully as they grabbed mugs and he filled them with the ‘Drink of Life.’ 

 

“Saw the fight yesterday.  Looked like it was pretty bad.” Said Motoki in a low voice.  He had discovered Mamoru’s secret identity when he had walked into Mamoru’s apartment just in time to see him release his transformation.  Motoki later told them that he was glad that Mamoru didn’t transform naked like an anime Magical Girl because he liked being able to see.

 

Jun saluted Motoki with his mug.  “It was.  They weren’t even after anything specific.  They were just there to wreck havoc.”

 

Motoki shook his head.  “You would think that after three years, they would come out and say what they want.”

 

Soichiro snorted into his mug.  “Have you ever known a woman to know what she actually wants?”

 

Kazuya set his mug down on a nearby table.  “Ignore him.  He’s pissed because his lab partner screwed up their project.”

 

Soichiro glared and began ranting with Nobuyuki and Jun egging him on.  Motoki started backing up claiming customers as a reason to get away.

 

Mamoru tuned out Soichiro and took a look around the café as he sipped his coffee.  Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of gold.  When he turned to get a good look, he saw that the gold was the hair of a woman.  It was tightly braided into a thick rope that hung to the middle of her back.  He gazed with admiration at the long slender legs that were shown to perfection in the short skirt of the black dress that was the female uniform of Café Crown.

 

“Motoki, who’s that?”

 

Motoki turned to look.  “Oh, she’s new.  Started yesterday.  Apparently she’s trying to support a younger brother who has something wrong physically.”

 

Something shivered its way down Mamoru’s spine.  “What’s her name?”

 

“Oh.  It’s Usagi.  Tsukino Usagi.”

 

888888

 

Usagi laughed at the joke told by the businessmen and promised to bring their order soon.  She walked away and gave the order to the chef.  She felt someone staring and she turned.  There was a man with dark hair and dark eyes staring at her.  She could see the shocked look on his face and wondered what brought that on.

 

888888

 

Mamoru was glad that he was sitting down.  And not holding his coffee mug, otherwise it would have been a shattered mess across the floor.

 

“Mamoru?  What’s wrong?” came Kazuya’s anxious voice.

 

He turned and saw that all four men where staring at him, worry written across all of their faces.  He took a deep breath.  “Look over my right shoulder.  The new waitress.”

 

They turned and looked.  Then looked back at him.

 

“Fuck me!” breathed Jun.  He slumped back in his chair

 

“Well, that’s eloquent enough.” Snapped Soichiro as he began to tug at his ponytail.

 

Nobuyuki took another look.  He shook his head.  “Its just coincidence, Mamoru.  That’s all it is.”

 

Kazuya looked at Mamoru.  He’d been able to read Mamoru’s body language since he was a very young Endymion.  “You’ve met her.”

 

“I think so.” Admitted Mamoru.  “Last night I ended up at a church and I may have…no, I did make her angry.”  He told them what had happened.

 

Jun shook his head in disgust.  “And I thought we had taught you better.”  He looked at the new waitress again, turned back and looked at Mamoru.  “It’s not possible that it’s her.  We’ve seen other people who have looked like people we once knew, but they didn’t know us.”

 

Soichiro spoke thoughtfully.  “It took us a while for our memories to come back.  Who’s to say that it wouldn’t take others a long time to regain theirs…if ever.”

 

“But you can’t say that she not…that she not Serenity.”  Mamoru’s eyes begged.

 

Kazuya placed his hand on the younger man’s arm.  “Don’t get your hopes up.  Please.  I don’t want you to be hurt.”

 

Nobuyuki looked over.  “She’s coming!” he hissed.

 

Usagi walked over and smiled at the group.  “Hello, my name is Usagi and I’ll be your waitress today.  Have you decided on what you wanted to order?”

 

“Croissants.”

 

“Cinnamon apple muffins.”

 

“Brownie.”

 

“Bagel.  Plain.”

 

“Do you have any blueberry muffins left?” asked Mamoru.

 

Usagi smiled.  “I think it’s illegal NOT to have blueberry muffins.”

 

“Then I’ll certainly have one.”

 

“Bring lots of butter, please and some plain cream cheese for the ascetic there.”  Kazuya glared at Soichiro.

 

“I’ll bring your orders right away.”

 

“Wait.”  Mamoru gently laid his hand on her arm.  He didn’t want to frighten her.  “I think we met last night.  I’m Mamoru the jackass.”

 

Usagi’s blue eyes widened.  “Oh!  Yes we did meet last night.”  She smiled shyly.  “But you aren’t a jackass.  Jackasses don’t usually apologize.”

 

Mamoru huffed a small laugh.  “No, I guess they don’t.”

 

Usagi smiled and nodded.  She turned to walk away but the door to the café open and a teenage boy with sandy blond hair wearing a school uniform walked in.  He walked somewhat awkwardly. 

 

Behind him came two other teenage boys wearing the school uniform.  “Running away, gimp?  You’re not going to get away from us, gimp.”

 

“Yeah, gimp!  You can’t hide from us, gimpo!”

 

Mamoru could see that Usagi was extremely upset.  He put two and two together and realized that the first boy was her brother who had lost his leg.  But before he could do anything, Motoki did.

 

“Get out!”

 

“What?”

 

“Get out.  You are not welcome here.”

 

“You can’t make us leave!”

 

“I am the manager here and I have the right to refuse service.  Now get out or I’ll call the police.”

 

The boys stared at him.  It was obvious that they were working themselves up for a fight.  Mamoru and the others rose to their feet.  The boys looked at the five men who were much taller than they were, turned and ran out the door.

 

“Shingo, what is going on?”  Usagi’s voice showed her anguish and anxiety.

 

“Nothing.” Came the less than helpful reply.

 

“It can’t be nothing, Shingo!  They were calling you names!”

 

“I’ll handle it.” Snapped the boy.  “I don’t want you getting involved!”

 

Usagi bit her lip.  “Well, if you’re sure.”  She walked over and hugged him, ignoring the face he made.  “Sit down.  I’ll get you something in a moment.”  She walked over to the counter where Motoki was and bowed, obviously apologizing for the commotion. 

 

Mamoru watched as Shingo softly but angrily pounded his fist on the chair.

 

Usagi delivered the order of the two businessmen then went back to the counter and filled up another tray.  As she walked towards Mamoru’s group, she dropped off a drink and muffin at her brother’s table.

 

She approached the group, smiling.  But it was a shadowed smile.  She began handing out the orders to the group. 

 

Mamoru contented himself with looking at her and he noticed her necklace that had swung into view since she was bending over.  It had four stones that had been cut and faceted into a teardrop shape and he recognized each type:  garnet, aquamarine, yellow topaz and amethyst.  “Pretty necklace.  Unusual stones to have together.”

 

Usagi straighten, her empty tray in one hand, she touched the necklace with the other.  “It is different.  But I like it.”

 

“Where did you get it?” Mamoru asked.

 

Her eyes became sad.  “My parents gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday.”

 

Mamoru cursed himself as she walked away to help someone else.  He felt like he was constantly stuffing his foot in his mouth around her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Mamoru was riding his motorcycle when he saw a blond boy hopping along the sidewalk, clinging to whatever he could to help him stand.

 

It was Shingo, Usagi’s brother.

 

Mamoru pulled the motorcycle over and took off his helmet.  He turned and looked at the approaching boy.  It was obvious that Shingo had been in a fight and something had happened to his leg.  “Well, it looks like you handled things just fine.” He called.

 

Shingo looked at him and frowned.

 

“I was at the café where your sister works yesterday.  I saw those boys who were bothering you.”

 

Shingo’s face cleared.  “You were one of the guys that stood up to help the manager get them out.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“And you were hitting on my sister.”

 

“I tried hitting on your sister…she shut me down.” Said Mamoru.  “Is your prosthetic broken?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.  Usagi’s going to be pissed.  These things aren’t cheap.”  Shingo ran a hand through his hair.

 

Mamoru got off the motorcycle and walked over to Shingo who was leaning against a wall.  He shook his head.  Shingo was right; Usagi was going to be pissed.  Not because of the broken prosthetic but because of the black eye, split lip and other assorted bruises her brother was sporting.

 

“Here.  I’ll help you get on my motorcycle.”  Mamoru wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist to steady him.

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“Get on my motorcycle.  You can’t keep going like this.  And I know someone who can probably repair your prosthetic.”

 

“You do?” 

 

Mamoru nodded.  Shingo looked at him steadily then nodded back.  Mamoru helped the boy over to the motorcycle and supported him as Shingo got awkwardly on the back.  Mamoru handed him the spare helmet he kept on the motorcycle at all times.  “Put this on.”

 

 

888888

 

Shingo stared across the parking garage to the elevator.  Mamoru’s assigned parking space was pretty far away.  He looked at the older man.  “So, how do you propose to get me to your apartment?”

 

Mamoru smiled at him.  “Easy.  Just don’t hit me in the head with your backpack.”  Mamoru then pulled the boy off the motorcycle into a fireman’s carry.  “How old are you?”

 

“Sixteen.”

 

“Thank the goddess you don’t have any real meat on your bones otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

 

888888

 

Nobuyuki stared at Mamoru as he entered the apartment sideways with a boy slung around his shoulders.  “Went back to your barbarian roots and decided to capture yourself a bride?  I should tell you though, that one isn’t going to be able to provide you with children.”

 

Mamoru flashed a rude gesture to the other man.  “This is Shingo, Usagi’s brother.  You should remember him from the café from yesterday.”  Mamoru dropped Shingo to the sofa with a bounce. 

 

Nobuyuki took a look at the boy’s face.  “Didn’t handle things all that well, did you?” he said dryly.

 

Shingo flushed.  “No, I guess I didn’t.”

 

Mamoru stripped off his jacket and hung it up in the closet.  “His prosthesis is broken.  Think you can fix it?”

 

“Let me see.”  Shingo pulled up his pant leg.  Nobuyuki crouched down and examined it.  “Titanium.  Pretty hard to break, but it’s the smaller parts that broke, not the actual leg.”  He looked up at Shingo.  “Yeah, I can fix it.”

 

“How?”

 

Nobuyuki punched him lightly on the arm.  “Don’t you worry about that.  Can you take the leg off for me?  It will be easier for me to fix it.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.”  Shingo leaned down and un-strapped the leg.  Nobuyuki took it from him and disappeared down the hall to his room.  Mamoru felt Nobuyuki transform and knew that Nephrite was going to take care of things.

 

“Do you have homework?” asked Mamoru.

 

“Yeah.  I guess I can work on it while I’m waiting.”

 

“Good idea.”  Mamoru rested a hand on Shingo’s shoulder and released his healing powers.  He felt Shingo tense beneath his touch and released him.  Mamoru knew that hadn’t fully healed Shingo but when the boy tensed; he figured that Shingo was nervous about being touched by strangers.  “You should tell your sister about what happened.”

 

“No.”  The boy’s tone was flat and blunt.

 

“She needs to know so that she…”

 

Shingo interrupted.  “I’m not telling her.  She has enough to take care of without me whining.”

 

Mamoru went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two sodas.  He walked back over to the sofa and handed Shingo one before sitting down in the armchair across from him.  “What do you mean by that?”

 

Shingo sighed and looked Mamoru straight in the eye.  “Our parents were killed last year.  We lost EVERYTHING.  And I lost my leg.  I was sent here to Tokyo and Usagi followed.  We got put into the System.  Somehow Usagi managed to become my legal guardian.  But there were so many expenses.  Usagi didn’t finish high school.  She dropped out her final year to take care of me.  She’s working three jobs.  She doesn’t need any more stress.”

 

Mamoru was shocked.  His slender, delicate princess was working three jobs?  “Where all does she work?”

 

“Well, you know about the café.  She’s also a cashier at a convenience store and she’s part of a cleaning crew that cleans offices at night.”

 

“Does she ever sleep?”

 

“Yeah.  I try to be real quiet when she does.  But the apartment we live in isn’t the best.  The other tenants are noisy and the street has a lot of traffic.”  Shingo looked Mamoru in the eye, pride very evident across the boy’s face and body.  “I’m going to work hard and graduate from high school then university.  Then I’m going to get an excellent job and support my sister!”

 

Mamoru smiled.  He understood the boy’s stubborn pride.  “Perhaps your sister might meet someone and marry him.”

 

Shingo shook his head.  “I don’t think she’d do that until she was sure that I was okay and situated.”

 

“Well, what if someone convinced her to go out with him.  Would you mind?” asked Mamoru.

 

Shingo put down his pen and leaned back against the sofa.  He looked around the living room then stared at Mamoru for a long time.  “What do you do for a living?” the boy asked.

 

Mamoru smiled slowly.  “I’m a medical student at Keio University.  I plan on becoming a surgeon.”

 

“General or specialty?”

 

“Not sure yet.  There’s still a lot more that I have to learn, so I have time.”

 

“Huh.”  Shingo eyed Mamoru for a moment.  “Fine.  You may ask my sister out.”  The boy’s tone and posture would have rivaled many of the self-important princelings that Mamoru remembered meeting at his father’s castle in Atlantis.  “But I doubt that you’ll succeed.”

 

Mamoru only smiled.

 

Nobuyuki came out from his room holding the leg.  “I think that I got it fixed.  Let me know what you think.”  He handed it over to Shingo.

 

Shingo accepted it.  A look that Mamoru couldn’t identify crossed the boy’s face.  Shingo looked at Nobuyuki and Mamoru then put the leg on.  He stood up with Nobuyuki discreetly hovering just in case.  Shingo walked back and forth across the room for a bit.  He smiled at Nobuyuki and bowed.  “Thank you for fixing my leg.  It actually feels better than before.  You have a magic touch.”  Shingo turned to Mamoru and bowed again.  “Thank you for bringing me to your friend.” His eyes narrowed.  “If you do succeed in getting my sister to date you, fine.  But just so you know, if you hurt her…I will kill you.”

 

Mamoru stood and returned Shingo’s bow.  With great seriousness, he replied.  “I would expect nothing less from a loving brother.”

 

8888888

 

It took a great deal of asking and convincing to get Usagi to go out with him but after two months Mamoru managed to get her to agree.  To say that their dates were unconventional was an understatement.  Between Usagi’s three jobs, Mamoru having to battle against the Senshi as well as his medical school schedule, their dates were at all times of the day or night and could last from 20 minutes to, rarely, three or four hours.

 

The places that they met were almost unconventional as the times.  All-night diners, tea shops, the shopping district at midnight to gaze at the windows, parks in the early dawn, the small neighborhood bar near Usagi’s apartment and Mamoru’s apartment.  They never went to Usagi’s apartment because her landlady was nosy and was known to call the police or Children’s’ Services on her tenants and Usagi couldn’t afford to move.

 

It was at the bar one night, they watched a brief news segment about the latest battle between Prince Endymion and his Shitennou versus the Senshi who had tried to attack a group of elderly tourists from Nagasaki.

 

“Prince Endymion is soo handsome.” Said Usagi.  She looked at Mamoru and blushed.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Mamoru laced his fingers through hers.  “It’s kind of hard to compete against someone like that.”

 

Usagi giggled.  Mamoru had a way of not making her feeling ashamed of herself whenever she felt like she made of fool of herself.  “But you’re here with me.  He’s somewhere else.”  She looked at him from underneath her lashes.  “I guess in some ways he’s everyone’s fantasy.  For women he’s a strong and handsome protector who could sweep them off their feet.  And men want to be him.”

 

“What do you think he’s like at home?” asked Mamoru.

 

Usagi shrugged.  “Well, hopefully he doesn’t have a pot belly, a drinking problem as well as a wife and four kids.”

 

Mamoru leaned back and roared with laughter.  He kissed Usagi deeply.  “You are priceless.”  He looked at her.  “There’s something wrong.  What is it?”

 

Usagi played with a button on his shirt.  “You won’t like it.  Most people don’t.”

 

“What won’t I like?”

 

Usagi looked up at him, sadness clouding her normally bright eyes.  “I feel kind of sorry for the Senshi.”

 

Mamoru’s voice was cold and blunt.  “They’re evil.  Why would you ever feel sorry for them?”

 

“Because they are cursed.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mamoru was shocked.  “Cursed?  Why do you think that they are cursed?”

 

Usagi took a deep breath and rested her head against his chest.  “I don’t remember who told the story to me.  I’ve always known it, I guess.  But somehow I just know in my heart that it is true.”

 

Mamoru stroked her golden hair.  Kissing the top of her head.  “Will you tell me this story?” he asked softly.  He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it but he needed to know why Usagi felt the way she did about the Senshi.  He still firmly believed that she was Serenity despite his brothers’ cautionary words.  He knew that they were trying to protect him from heartbreak.  But he just _knew_ that Usagi was Serenity even though she didn’t seem to have any powers at all.

 

Usagi nodded and began to speak.

 

“Once a long, long time ago there was life on the Moon and all of the planets of the galaxy.  A great civilization that lived in peace and harmony.  A beautiful queen ruled on the moon and was the leader of the Great Council of Planets. 

 

“The queen had a beautiful daughter that she loved very much.  The princess was supposed to become a warrior like her mother and lead a group of warriors, one from each of the planets, to protect the galaxy.  But it was discovered that the princess didn’t have the talent or skills to be a warrior, no matter how much or hard she tried.  So the queen named the princess’ cousin as the leader of the Guardians.  Four to protect the princess and the inner planets, one to guard the Gates of Time and Space, two to guard the Outer Reaches of the Galaxy and one to sleep until the End of Time. 

 

“All of the Guardians of the current generation were the princesses of their respective planets so they were perfect to serve the Moon Princess.  Since they were of equal rank, the Moon Princess couldn’t use her rank to try and intimidate them in letting her get her way…not that she would have ever dreamed of treating them like they were beneath her.

 

“While the Moon Princess didn’t have the talent to be a warrior, she did learn how to rule and enjoyed it.  She studied History, Philosophy, Economics, Politics, Healing Magic and other lessons at the hands of her teachers and her mother.  She and her personal Guardians became close as sisters.  They lived and learned together, they told secrets to each other and comforted each other in times of heartbreak.

 

“The princess knew that one day she would have to take her mother’s place and be the ruler but she didn’t want to do it alone.  She wanted someone to love her for herself not for who she would become.  But the love that she wanted could not be found within the Court of the Moon.  More and more she found herself gazing at the forbidden planet known as Earth.  She didn’t know why it compelled her so but she thought that it was the most beautiful planet in the galaxy.  The glorious blues of the oceans and the bold greens and strong browns of the land captured her attention.  So much so, that one day, she decided to go to the prohibited planet.

 

“The princess made her plans and tricked her Guardians into believing that she was studying in her room and using her magic, she went to Earth.

 

“But the princess was naïve and knew nothing of Earth and was nearly killed by a terrible beast.  But a man of princely form and manner slew the beast and rescued her.  For he really was a prince.  The prince of the Earth.

 

_Mamoru smiled at the memory of the terrible beast…a stag that been grazing where Serenity had transported herself.  A stag that Endymion was about to kill when Serenity arrived. Not that he ever told her that, he rather liked that she thought he was a brave hero._

 

“The prince was fascinated by the girl in front of him.  He knew instantly that she was not of his world because he could see the crescent moon on her forehead. 

 

“Despite the objections of his own Guardians, the prince fell in love with the princess and she fell in love with him.  Soon his Guardians met her Guardians and they fell in love as well.

 

_There had nearly been an all-out brawl between the Shitennou and the Senshi but Kunzite and Venus managed to stop it before it got deadly.  His Shitennou had been painfully surprised at the strength and power of such “little girls.”_

 

“The queen was pleased that her daughter was happy and the prince’s parents were happy because by marrying the Moon princess would help bring greater prosperity to the Earth.

 

“But there were those who were not happy about the new lovers.  One was a young Earth woman who felt the Moon princess stole the prince from her…despite the fact that he didn’t know that she even existed.

 

“The young woman became obsessed with gaining the prince for herself and started walking the path of Black Magic.  One day she came upon a demon.  The demon was quite old and knew of the Moon Kingdom and its powerful queens but thought it could use the jealous woman to gain what it wanted, the destruction of the Moon.  So it told the woman of a way that she could gain the Earth prince and kill her rival but she had to give her soul to the demon.  The woman foolishly agreed to the demon’s terms.  And because of that, she gained the blackest powers any witch could learn.

 

“The demon knew that they would not be able to get near the Earth Prince or his Guardians because the Prince and the Guardians would be able to see their evil.  The same was true for the Moon Princess and her Guardians, so another path had to be found.  The witch began to tell the people of Earth that the Moon was planning to enslave them with the complicity of the King of Earth while the demon manipulated their minds.  Slowly they fomented rebellion against the King of Earth, starting a war that would eventually encompass the world.

 

“But the witch and the demon still needed a way to kill the Moon Princess.  To that end, they sent spies to the Moon to find the perfect weakness.  And they found it in a man who was obsessed with the Leader of the Moon Guardians.

 

“The witch approached the man and told him that she knew of his love for the Leader and how she and her sisters had been bewitched by the Guardians of the Earth Prince.  The man was horrified at the news and begged her for a way to free the Leader and her sisters from the vile clutches of the Earth Guardians. 

 

“The witch was amused at the man’s stupidity.  The demon didn’t even have to manipulate his mind.  He was ready to believe anything negative that was said about the Earth Guardians.

 

“The witch handed the man a vial filled with a mysterious liquid and told him that it was a potion that, along with her magic, would free the Moon Guardians.  She told him that the Moon Guardians only needed to drink it.

 

“The man put the contents of the vial into a bottle of wine and gave it to the Leader of the Moon Guardians saying that it was a birthing day gift.  The leader was pleased and thanked him prettily for she greatly enjoyed receiving presents.  She took it to her sisters and her princess to share it.  The princess refused the drink because she believed that she was with child.  The Moon Guardians were delighted for their princess and drank the bottle to celebrate their sister’s birthing day and the joyous news of their princess.

 

_Mamoru bit his tongue to keep from crying in anguish.  He hadn’t known that Serenity was with child.  He remembered that she hadn’t felt well for a few days but never put two and two together._

 

“But their joy was not to last.  For just a day later they learned that the King and Queen of Earth had been murdered.  But, to their relief, the Prince of Earth and his Guardians escaped to the Moon.  The Moon Princess held her lover as he cried for his parents and his people.  She didn’t tell him that they were going to have a child and forbade her Guardians to tell his Guardians.  She didn’t want him distracted because the woman and the demon had formed a great army and was preparing to invade the moon.

 

_Oh my darling…I wish that you had told me so that we might have had a chance to rejoice together however short of a time we had left._

 

“The Prince and his Guardians joined the Moon Queen and her advisors and began to devise battle plans.  The Moon Princess stood by her lover’s side and helped the best she could but eventually she became tired and she was sent off to bed.  Her Guardians went with her.

 

“The witch and the demon brought the army from Earth to the Moon and attacked the Moon Castle.  The Army of the Moon defended it with the Prince of Earth and his Guardians leading them.

 

“The man who was obsessed with the Leader of the Moon Guardians saw the army from Earth and saw that it was led by the woman who had ‘helped’ him.  He saw that she had a demon by her side and realized that he had been played for a fool.  He tried to run to the Prince to tell him of what had happened but one of the witch’s spies killed him.

 

_Mamoru frowned.  He vaguely remembered seeing a man with a sword running towards him, screaming.  He had been cut down by one of the men assigned as one of his personal guards.  The guard told him that they’d been watching the man because he’d been making threats against the Shitennou and himself when the man was in his cups.  He had thought nothing more of the incident because of the battle._

 

“The witch decided that it was time to use her black magic against the Moon Guardians.  So she cast her spell.  That terrible spell caused the Moon Guardians to believe that the Moon had fallen and that they needed to murder their princess then kill themselves so that they would not fall into the hands of their enemies.

 

“The demon took advantage of the witch’s weakness after casting such a powerful spell and took over her body.  But it didn’t realize that such a possession would also leave it weak.  The Prince of Earth spotted that weakness and he killed the demon.

 

_Mamoru remembered watching the witch and seeing her cast her spell.  He saw her start to stagger and watched with surprise as the demon attacked her.  He remembered what his Magic Instructor told him that casting great spells left the mage weak.  He figured that the witch’s body would be doubly weak from the spell and the possession.  Without saying anything to the Shitennou, he leapt off the Castle walls into the thick of the battle and managed to get past the surprised attackers to behead the witch.  He wasn’t surprised to see Kunzite beheading the demon.  He turned and saw the scowling faces of his brothers and knew that he was in for it later._

“The army from the Earth was freed from the spell they were under and the Army of the Moon celebrated.  But their happiness was not to last.

 

“The Prince of Earth ran to his beloved’s rooms to tell her of the victory.  But he found her on her bed with her throat cut, her Guardians dead on the floor by their own hands.  The Prince of the Earth went mad.  He held his lover and begged her to awaken.  His Guardians also collapsed in their grief on seeing their dead lovers.

 

_Mamoru remembered saying to the Shitennou “Let’s go tell the girls!”  But he didn’t remember anything after that.  He didn’t know if any of the others remembered anything…they never said if they did.  He was actually glad that he didn’t remember seeing Serenity dead._

 

“Just then the Moon Queen entered the room and before she could be stopped, she saw her dead daughter in the arms of her insane lover and her daughter’s Guardians dead on the floor.  The Queen called forth the Guardian of Time and Space and ordered the Guardian to show her what had happened to her daughter.

 

“The Guardian of Time and Space showed the Queen what had happened.  The Queen lost her own mind.  She called forth a crystal that contained great magic of it own.  Then she called forth the Guardian who Slept who was actually the Guardian of Death and Rebirth.  She used both to end the Galaxy as it was known and caused it to be reborn with only the Earth able to sustain life. 

 

“Letting the Earth be the only planet to live was to punish the Guardians who did not protect her daughter.  Four of the Guardians she cursed to stone, including the Guardian of Time and Space who showed her what had happened to her daughter and the Guardian of Death and Rebirth who the Queen used to destroy the Galaxy, because they and the other two who guarded the Outer Reaches did not know that her daughter was in danger.  But the worst punishment she reserved for the ones who had murdered her daughter.  Those four were cursed to serve the witch and the demon, never knowing their princess or love or emotion until they are forgiven by the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mamoru escorted Usagi to her job at the convenience store then went to his apartment and told the Shitennou the story that she told him.

 

After he finished, Soichiro stood up and walked to his bedroom and shut the door.  They heard things shatter.

 

Nobuyuki simply sat with his head in his hands not looking at anyone.

 

Jun stood up walked to the wall and punched it as hard as he could.  Then he repaired the hole that he’d made and had Mamoru heal his broken hand.

 

Kazuya looked at his prince and laid a hand on his arm.  “I’m sorry about your child.”

 

Mamoru could only nod.  He didn’t trust himself to speak.

 

“I know who that man was.” Said Kazuya.  “His name was Adonis.  He was Venusian.  Venus and I talked about him a couple of times.  She had told me that before we had even met Serenity and the Senshi, she told him that she could only care for him as a friend.  Never as a lover.”  He sighed.  “Of course, the fact that she flirted and flitted from man to man didn’t help his beliefs.”

 

“No, it probably didn’t.”

 

Nobuyuki looked up.  “So who the hell was Beryl?  She knew you.  Apparently had seen you.  But you didn’t notice her.  Where was she able to see you?”

 

Jun snorted.  “She could have been anyone.  From a nobleman’s daughter to a tavern wench.  We went everywhere in those days.”  He looked at Mamoru.  “But what I’d like to know is where the other four Senshi are.”

 

Mamoru leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtfully at his brothers.  “I think that they are around Usagi’s neck.”

 

“What?”

 

“I think that they are around Usagi’s neck.  Sailors Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.  Serenity told me about them even though we never met them.  Sailor Pluto had an item called the Garnet rod.  She would be the garnet.  Sailor Neptune’s colors were a shade of aqua…therefore the aquamarine.  Sailor Uranus’ were blue and yellow, so she could be the yellow topaz.  Sailor Saturn’s colors were purple and black, that would make her the amethyst.”

 

“That’s stretching logic a bit.” Protested Jun.

 

“Not really.” Said Nobuyuki.  “Not if you believe that Usagi is Serenity.  And not if you believe that the Senshi were cursed by Queen Serenity.”

 

Mamoru looked at him.  “Have you asked the stars about Usagi?”  Nobuyuki wouldn’t look at him.  “Did you ask the stars?”  The question came out as a demand.

 

Nobuyuki sighed.  “No.  I have not asked the stars about her.  I didn’t want to.  Because if she was not Serenity, then I might have let something slip letting you know that.”  He looked at his prince, eyes begging him to understand.  “Usagi has made you happy.  We…I…want you to be happy.  You deserve to be happy.”

 

Mamoru looked at Kazuya.  “Did you know that he hadn’t asked?”

 

Kazuya looked back at him, gray eyes steady.  “No.  But then I never bothered to ask him if he’d spoken to the stars or not.”

 

Mamoru wanted to yell angrily at his two brothers but two lifetimes of Kazuya telling him to use his brains and _think_ overruled him.  He knew that the Shitennou loved him and the habit of protecting him even from himself was hard to break.  “Please ask the stars if Usagi is Serenity, if the story she told me was true, and if the stones of Usagi’s necklace are Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.”

 

88888

 

Nephrite came down from the roof.  He looked at his brothers who were staring back at him.  “The stars said yes to all three questions.”

 

Mamoru smiled despite the tears on his face.

 

888888

 

It had been seven months since he’d first seen her at Café Crown and they’d been dating for five of those.  And he had finally gotten her to agree to make love with him.  It had taken some doing to make sure that they would have an entire weekend together so he could make sure that he made her first experience a good one.

 

Shingo just looked at him when he came to pick up Usagi and quietly told him to be good to her.

 

The Shitennou were kind and cleared out of the apartment.  Mamoru appreciated their gesture when Usagi nervously asked where they were and he was able to say that they were away for the weekend.

 

Mamoru gazed down at the sleeping face of his new lover.  The moonlight showed her face clearly, her lips curved in a contented smile.  He ran a hand through her long hair that gleamed silver in the moon’s white light.

 

She was so perfect.  His beautiful Usagi.  She had been hesitant and uncertain in the beginning but slowly she relaxed as he showed her the pleasures of the flesh.  She was even able to tell him when he did something that she especially liked.  Her blushes as she did so charmed him.

 

Her necklace was twisted around her neck so he straightened it until the stones were laying across the top of her breasts.  Cautiously he touched the stones.  They were warm.  But that could have been from the heat of her body.  But he knew he had to take the chance.

 

With a gentle finger, he touched each stone and whispered.  “Sailor Pluto, I forgive you.  Sailor Neptune, I forgive you.  Sailor Uranus, I forgive you.  Sailor Saturn, I forgive you.”

 

Nothing happened.

 

Mamoru laughed to himself.  He didn’t know what he was expecting.  A bright flash of light and four Senshi standing by his bedside?  He grinned.

 

“What are you smiling about?”  Usagi’s voice was husky from sleep.

 

“I’m smiling because I am the luckiest man in the world tonight.”

 

Usagi smiled back with innocent wickedness.  “Would you like to get luckier?”

 

Mamoru murmured against her lips.  “Yes!”

 

8888888

 

It had taken another four months after they first made love to convince her to move in with him.  He had, without remorse, used Shingo to achieve that goal.  Usagi had turned him down the first time that he asked, so he made arrangements to have lunch with Shingo.

 

Mamoru was honest with Shingo.  He spoke of how much he loved Usagi and that he wanted to marry her.  Shingo already knew all of that, so that wasn’t enough to convince him so Mamoru used Shingo’s love for Usagi against him.  “If the two of you move in with me, Usagi won’t have to work three jobs.”

 

Shingo was on his side from that moment on.  Shingo hated seeing his sister getting old before her time.  She was always worn out from working.  And, privately, Shingo thought, Mamoru wasn’t letting her get much sleep either, the horny bastard!

 

It had taken some doing but between Mamoru and Shingo, they got her to agree.  Usagi at first insisted that she pay 2/3rds of the rent and expenses but Mamoru managed to talk her down to paying half.  He had told her that he was independently wealthy because of his parents, even if he didn’t really bother to dip into his trust fund all that much.  His money didn’t seem to cross her mind.  It was obvious that she tended to think that he didn’t have a lot, like herself, so needed to be careful.  He would just smile when she would get on the subject of saving money.

 

The three of them sat down and figured out their monthly budget.  Mamoru and Shingo quietly pointed out that Usagi would be able to quit one job and pay for her and Shingo’s share of the expenses and still have money to set aside for Shingo’s University years.

 

When she saw everything broke down month by month, she was pleased with the results but she muttered about her previous landlady’s ridiculously high rent for such a lousy building.  “This building is much nicer and in a nicer neighborhood and our half of the rent is still less than what we were paying before!”  She frowned mightily, eyebrows drawn together.  Mamoru thought that she looked terribly cute.  “Okay, I’ll quit working at the convenience store.”  That in and of itself pleased both Mamoru and Shingo because she had been robbed twice and somehow managed to escape unhurt…they didn’t want to chance a third time.

 

888888

 

Mamoru was glad that they were able to find an apartment in a building not far from where he had been living previously.  It was close to the University and to everything that they would need in every day life.  The apartment had three bedrooms:  one bedroom for Usagi and himself, one for Shingo and the third for him to study in.

 

The Shitennou were pleased because there was a four-bedroom apartment right next to his, so that they’d still be able to be close and protect him if needed.  The one thing that Kazuya insisted on was a door be placed on the wall that separated the two apartments.  Soichiro magically created it and then hid it, also using magic, from prying eyes.

 

Usagi didn’t mind that Mamoru’s friends followed them.  She grew to like all of them very much.  They treated Shingo like a younger brother.  And even though Shingo had only the one leg, they didn’t act like he was handicapped.  They took him to the gym and lifted weights together.  Kazuya found a dojo that specialized in working with people who were missing limbs.  She knew that Shingo thought she didn’t know about the problems he was having at school.  But she knew.  She had quietly gone to his school and spoke with the principal who assured her that the bullying would stop.

 

It didn’t.  But after Shingo used his new skills on the ones picking on him…he was left alone.  Which made Usagi happy because Shingo was happy.  She was hoping that he’d find a girlfriend next.

 

88888

 

Mamoru hung up the phone.  “Jun says the pizza should be here in about 30 minutes.” He called.

 

“Great!” called Usagi from the bedroom.  “I’m almost finished here!”

 

Shingo looked at him from the kitchen where he was putting the dishes away.

 

Mamoru looked back at him and smiled.  “What?  It has all four food groups!”

 

Shingo just snorted in disgust.  He had been the one in charge of cooking for Usagi and himself.  Usagi could burn water.  And because Usagi’s work schedule was all over the place, Shingo made nutritious meals that could be frozen then heated for quick eating.

 

Mamoru suspected that Shingo would still be in charge of food now that the three of them were living together.  Between his school schedule and Usagi’s jobs, many meals would still be grab and run.

 

Shingo came out of the kitchen and looked at Mamoru.  “When was that door put in?”

 

Mamoru looked at Shingo and frowned.  “What door.”

 

Shingo pointed at the door Soichiro had created and should have magically hidden.  “That door.”

 

Just then the doorbell rang.  “Hold that thought.” Said Mamoru.  He was surprised that one of the guys would ring instead of coming in.  He opened the door and looked out and then down.  Standing there was the smallest women he had ever known.  She had been his caseworker from when he woke up in the hospital to the news that his parents were dead to when he left the orphanage to live out on his own.  “Wadayoshi-san!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wadayoshi-san!”  Mamoru was surprised to see his old caseworker.  “What are you doing here?”

 

The woman looked up at him.  It was clear that she didn’t expect to see him.  She gave a small bow that Mamoru returned.  She looked down at a file that was in her hand.  “It is good to see you again, Chiba-san.  I trust you are well.”

 

“Quite well, Wadayoshi-san.”

 

“I did not expect to see you here.  I was looking for a Tsukino Usagi and her brother Shingo.”

 

Mamoru stepped back from the door and gestured for the older woman to come inside.  “Please, come in.  Usagi and Shingo are here.”

 

The caseworker stopped in the entry.  “I know that this is their new address, Usagi-san called and let us know that she and Shingo-kun moved.  Why are you here?”  The dark brown eyes gazed at him.

 

“Usagi and I have been dating for a while now and I convinced her to live with me.  Of course, she wouldn’t go anywhere without Shingo so he is with us as well.”

 

Shingo saw the caseworker.  “Wadayoshi-san, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Wadayoshi nodded back.  “It’s good to see you as well, Shingo-kun.”

 

“Mamoru, I’m almost finished.  Just a few more box…Wadayoshi-san!  This is a surprise.”  Usagi tried to hide her dismay.  Mamoru walked over to her and hugged her hard, trying to let her know that she was not alone.  Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

 

“I know that you did not expect a visit so quickly but I was in the area for another client so I thought that I would stop by.  I did not expect to see Chiba-san.”  Said Wadayoshi.

 

Mamoru smiled at Usagi’s startled look.  “Wadayoshi-san was my caseworker when my parents were killed.”  He turned back to the caseworker.  “Please, sit down.  May I offer you some tea?”

 

“Tea would be excellent, thank you.”

 

Shingo had taken the hint and was in the kitchen preparing the tea.

 

“How are things going for you, Usagi-san?” asked Wadayoshi.

 

Usagi, sitting next to Mamoru, tried not to wring her hands.  “Everything is going well, Wadayoshi-san.  In fact, because of this move, I was able to quit one of my jobs.”

 

“So you will be working only two jobs?”  Wadayoshi started taking notes.

 

“Yes, I’ll still be working at the café and for the cleaning company.”

 

“I see.  Good.”  Wadayoshi looked at Mamoru.  “And what are you doing Chiba-san?”

 

Shingo brought out the tea and quietly handed cups around as Mamoru answered.  “I’m going to medical school.  I’m in my second year.”

 

Wadayoshi took a sip of her tea and set down the cup.  “I’m proud of you.  You said that you were going to become a doctor.  I’m glad that you are accomplishing that goal.”  She looked at Shingo.  “And how are you, Shingo-kun?  Are you still having problems at school?”

 

“I’m well, Wadayoshi-san.  School’s going great.  I’ve started my second year as well.  I haven’t had any problems.”

 

“No problems with other students?”

 

Shingo shook his head.  “No ma’am.  Those problems went away last year.”

 

“Excellent.”  Wadayoshi took another sip of her tea.  “This is a very nice apartment.”

 

Mamoru spoke before Usagi could.  “Thank you.  Would you like to see the budget that we’ve worked out?”

 

Wadayoshi smiled.  “No.  I don’t need to do that.  But I would like to see the rest of the apartment.”

 

“Of course.  Shingo, will you show her around?”

 

“Sure.”  Shingo showed Wadayoshi around the apartment. 

 

Wadayoshi took notes then closed the file folder.  She smiled at the three.  “This is a nice apartment.  I don’t think that there are any problems here.  Usagi-san, contact me if there is anything you need.  Shingo-kun, you call me as well.”  Usagi and Shingo nodded.  “I will see you in a few months.  Be well.”

 

Mamoru escorted Wadayoshi out of the apartment while Usagi and Shingo breathed sighs of relief.

 

888888

 

After Wadayoshi left, they joined the four next-door and devoured pizza.  After they came back to their apartment, Usagi went back to unpacking in the bedroom.  Shingo helped Mamoru unpack things in the study.  “Door.  Wall.  Explain.”  Shingo kept his voice low so that Usagi would not hear.

 

“You can see the door?” Mamoru’s voice was also low.

 

“I can see the door just like I can see the spirits from Usagi’s necklace.”

 

Mamoru dropped a textbook on his foot as he stared at Shingo.  “Spirits?  How long have you been seeing them?”

 

Shingo ran a hand through his hair.  “Since…since the earthquake.  Most aren’t too bad.  Some can be pretty crazy or confused.  But the ones from Usagi’s necklace are different.  They talk to me.”

 

“They talk to you?  Do they have names?”  Mamoru found himself holding his breath.

 

“Yeah.  They call themselves Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.”  He glanced slyly at Mamoru.  “Pluto, Neptune and Uranus aren’t exactly happy with you.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“They think that Saturn’s learning a bit too much about sex.”

 

“Ahh…” Mamoru wasn’t quite sure what to say in regards to that.

 

Shingo grinned.  “They said that they thank you for forgiving them.  But they will not be free until the princess forgives them.  Who’s the princess?”

 

Mamoru began to explain.

 

888888

 

Shingo could only stare.  “Let me get this straight.  You are an ancient prince of Earth.  The guys are the ancient prince’s ancient guardians.  And my sister is an ancient princess of the fricking MOON!  And the Senshi and the spirits in her necklace are HER ancient guardians that are under a curse.  And the curse can’t be broken until the Senshi are forgiven by both of you?”

 

“That’s pretty much it.” Confirmed Mamoru.

 

“So are you going to forgive the other four Senshi…the ones that are under the control of the witch and demon?”

 

Mamoru hesitated.  “I don’t know.  I just don’t know.”

 

888888

 

Shingo’s question ran through Mamoru’s mind for the next several days.

 

He sat on a bench overlooking a small pond in the park near his apartment.  Usagi was going to meet him there after she got off her shift at Café Crown.  Waiting for her gave him the opportunity to think.

 

For the last year, he had been thankful that the Senshi’s attacks had actually been rather convenient for him.  That they hadn’t interrupted his schooling or his dates with Usagi.  And, those times that had been inconvenient, the Shitennou had been able to handle them without his help.

 

Usagi had told him the story of how the Senshi had been poisoned and bewitched into killing Serenity.  And that it had to be forgiveness from both of them to free the Senshi from the witch and demon.  But after telling the Shitennou about what had really happened, he never gave it much thought…he just continued fighting them.

 

He hadn’t tried to see if he could connect with the inner Senshi or the outers.  He figured that the outers were pretty damn tired of being trapped in stone.  He certainly would be.  He couldn’t even begin to figure out what was going on in the minds of the inners.  If they were even sane at this point.

 

“I am going to free everyone from the curse.”

 

“I doubt you’ll live that long.”

 

Before Mamoru heard the last word, he was off the bench and transforming.

 

Jupiter smashed the bench a second after he left it.

 

Endymion dodged the fireball thrown by Mars.

 

He choked as Venus’ chain wrapped around his throat.  He fought to get a hand beneath the links as he struggled to breathe.

 

“ **NO!  You leave him alone!** ”

 

Endymion looked towards the voice and to his horror it was Usagi. 


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi was frightened to death. 

 

She had expected to see Mamoru. 

 

She had not expected to see Prince Endymion fighting the Senshi. 

 

She looked around and could not see his Shitennou anywhere around.  She had read the reports of civilians occasionally getting injured in the fights but she couldn’t let Prince Endymion be hurt!

 

“Please, you must leave him alone!” she begged.

 

From behind her a cold monotone voice spoke.  “She stinks of him.”  Usagi looked over her shoulder and saw Mercury standing behind her.  The Senshi’s blue eyes were disturbingly lifeless.

 

“Kill her.” Came the equally monotone reply of Venus.

 

Endymion managed to get his hand beneath the links of Venus’ chain and pulled.  He took a deep breath and screamed “ **RUN USAKO!** ”

 

Usagi looked at Prince Endymion.  _He used Mamoru’s name for me…how…_ But she lost all train of thought as Mercury’s hands clamped around her throat and began to squeeze.  She dimly heard Prince Endymion’s bellow of rage and heard the other three Senshi attack him.  She clawed uselessly at Mercury’s gloved hands but she was losing consciousness.  Her hand started to fall limp but it became tangled in her necklace.

 

_I don’t want to die.  I forgive all of you.  Help us._

 

She felt the necklace dissolve.

 

Endymion saw Usagi’s arms go limp and roared out his pain.  The next thing he knew he was flat on his back and blinking away the spots from his eyes.

 

**“WORLD SHAKING!”**

**“DEEP SUBMERGE!”**

**“SILENCE WALL!”**

_“Dead scream.”_

The Senshi screamed as the attacks slammed into them.

 

Endymion managed to sit up just in time to see Mars and Jupiter teleport, their bodies bruised and bloodied, uniforms torn.  Sailor Venus wasn’t in much better shape but she paused long enough to collect the body of Mercury.  Endymion couldn’t tell if the Ice Senshi was dead or unconscious.

 

He turned to look and there were three women and a girl standing there.  They wore uniforms similar to the Senshi but in different colors.  But he ignored them to stagger to his feet and to Usagi’s side.

 

He could feel his healing powers working on his wounds, so his mind was clearing from the pain.  He knelt by Usagi’s side and simply stared.  When Usagi had come across the fight, she had been wearing her favorite sundress that matched her eyes.  But now, she was wearing a flowing white gown with gold embroidery across the bodice.  Her hair, which had been in a simple long braid, was now in two buns with ponytails trailing down.  On her forehead glowed a crescent moon.

 

Usagi had transformed into Serenity.

 

888888

 

The atmosphere in the apartment was tense to say the least but Endymion wasn’t paying any attention to anything but the woman lying on the bed before him.

 

He had Healed the vicious bruises on Serenity’s throat while they were still in the park.  But she hadn’t wakened.  Not when he called her by both of her names, not when Shingo called for her.  He had even asked the outer Senshi to call her name.

 

Nothing.

 

“I’m going to the roof.” Nephrite muttered in Kunzite’s ear.

 

“Don’t take too long.” Came the equally quiet reply.

 

“Stars tell things in their own time.”  Nephrite quietly transported out of the room.

 

Jadeite nudged Zoicite and pointed to Shingo who was casting quick looks at Saturn.  Zoicite grinned.  “Cute!”  Jadeite grinned back.

 

The Senshi with ocean-colored hair looked at them with narrowed eyes then at Shingo who was now openly gazing at Saturn who was looking at him from beneath her lashes with a blush on her cheeks.  That Senshi whispered to the Senshi with the short blonde hair.  That Senshi looked at the two youngest in the room, grinned and shrugged.

 

Everyone in the room jumped when, with a cry, Serenity sat bolt upright in the bed, her hands reaching out to something unseen.

 

“Serenity?  Sere.”  Endymion brushed his hand across one shoulder and down her arm.

 

Serenity turned dazed eyes to him.  “Dimi?”  Her voice was uncertain.  
  
Endymion took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.  “It’s me, my love.”

 

“They were attacking you.  My Senshi.  My sisters.  They were attacking you.  Why?”  Her voice was full of agony.

 

Endymion pulled her into his arms.  “Think, darling.  You have to remember.  You know the answer.”

 

Serenity lay still in his arms, face pressed against his neck.  Endymion simply held her close and stroked her back.  Then she gasped and looked up at him.  “They killed me.  Then they committed suicide!”  She buried her face in her hands but the others could hear her clearly.  “Adonis, you poor damned fool!  Oh Mother!  How could you do such a thing?”  She looked up tears running in silver tracks down her cheeks.  “Dimi.  Dimi.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I…I should have told you.”

 

Endymion knew what she was about to say.  “I know.  I know that we were going to have a baby.”  Shingo made a startled noise but didn’t speak.  “I understand why you didn’t say anything.”

 

Serenity broke down and sobbed apologizing all the while.  Endymion felt the tears roll down his face but he held his beloved closer.  “Don’t cry, my love.  I understand.  I really do.  I forgive you for not saying anything.  Please don’t punish yourself.”

 

Shingo watched as his sister collapsed then with a sob of his own flung himself into Kunzite’s open arms.

 

888888

 

Nephrite returned to the apartment.  But came into the living room where everyone except Endymion and Serenity were waiting.  He shook his head before anyone could ask anything.  “They were not helpful.  Too many factors at the moment.”

 

Kunzite just shook his head.  “I’m guessing that there are too many decisions that can be made by Endymion and Serenity for anyone to predict what will happen.”

 

“They will make the right choice.” Said a quiet voice.

 

Kunzite looked at the speaker.  It was the woman with the long green hair and the staff.  He stood up and bowed.  “Forgive me, we forgot to introduce ourselves.  I am Kunzite and this is Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite.”  Each of the other men bowed at their name.  Kunzite placed his hand on Shingo’s shoulder.  The boy was dozing on a sofa, worn from worry and tears.  “This is Tsukino Shingo, brother to the princess.”

 

“I am Sailor Pluto.” Said the green haired woman.  “This is Sailors Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.”  The two other women and the girl nodded at their names.

 

Kunzite realized that the four women had been standing near the window.  He gestured to the seating arrangement, “Please sit down.  May we get you something to drink?”

 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Said Neptune.

 

The three older Senshi sat down on the other sofa, but young Saturn quietly walked over and sat down next to Shingo.  She did not touch him but her large purple eyes gazed down at his sleeping face.  The older three looked at each other, Pluto had a small smile while Neptune and Uranus looked concerned but did not say anything.

 

Zoicite and Jadeite brought out the teapot and various cups.  Zoicite laid his items on the table.  Jadeite followed suit but knocked the TV remote to the floor.  It bounced on the floor and somehow turned on the TV.  The sound blared with roaring cars.  Uranus jumped to her feet, sword in hand.

 

Nephrite flung out a hand.  “No!  It’s okay.  It’s just the television.”

 

Uranus glanced warily at him.  “Television?”

 

“The viewing box.” Said Neptune.  “Remember?  The princess used to watch it quite often when she was younger.”

 

“Yes, I remember.”  Uranus put her sword away and looked closely at what was going on the screen.  Pointing at it “What is this?”

 

Jadeite replied.  “Formula One racing.”

 

“What is that?”

 

Jadeite explained.  Uranus listened.  “So they are able to go fast?  They are encouraged to go as fast as they can?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Uranus’ blue eyes gleamed and she turned back to the TV.  She sat down in the floor and gazed, enraptured, at the cars moving around the track.  “Michi, I have got to do this!”

 

Neptune looked at her and sighed.

 

888888

 

Endymion and Serenity came into the living room holding hands.  The others in the room stood up except for Shingo who was still asleep and Saturn who had moved his head to her lap.

 

Endymion had shed his armor and was wearing a simple black tunic, black leather trousers and black boots that came to his knees.  Serenity was still wearing her white dress but had removed her shoes.  Serenity leaned over the sofa and brushed her free hand through Shingo’s hair then stroked Saturn’s cheek.  She released Endymion’s hand and moved to the other three Senshi and held out her hands.  Pluto, Neptune and Uranus wrapped their arms around her and held her close.  Uranus sniffled.

 

Serenity pulled back a little bit.  “I am so very sorry that I didn’t release you before now.  Please forgive me.”

 

Neptune smiled gently and in her silvery voice replied.  “Dear Princess, it’s alright.  We understand not wanting to remember.”

 

Pluto also smiled.  “It was troublesome but being stone wasn’t all that bad.  It could have been worse.”

 

Serenity turned and looked at everyone in the room then back at the Outers.  “Yes, it could be worse.  You could be in the Inners’ shoes.”

 

“How bad is it?” asked Kunzite.

 

“They hang from the walls and the flesh is slowly stripped from their bones as they scream and in the morning they will go through it again.” Came Serenity’s response.


	9. Chapter 9

The Shitennou turned dead white at her words.

 

“What did you just say?” whispered Zoicite.

 

“You heard me.  Beryl and Metallia torture them every day.”  Serenity covered her eyes.  “I don’t want to ever see anything like that again.”

 

Jadeite, his eyes wild, stared at Serenity and Endymion.  “We have to rescue them.  Now!”

 

“But they haven’t been forgiven yet.” Said the quiet voice of Saturn.

 

“So forgive them.”

 

Endymion looked at his friends and brothers and took a deep breath.  “Rationally, I understand…”

 

“They killed my baby!” shrieked Serenity. Her pity for the Inner Senshi had disappeared.  She glared at Endymion, blue eyes hard, body stiff and fists clenched.  “They killed my baby before I even had a chance to tell Dimi.  Before I could even feel it kick.  Before I could even hold my baby in my arms!  And you want me to _forgive_ them?”  Her voice was filled with loathing.  She turned her back on him.

 

Endymion didn’t even try to turn her around to face him.  He walked around her until he was facing her.  She glared up at him.  “Sere, they were poisoned from within.  You told me so yourself.  Adonis with his obsessive, naïve stupidity allowed Beryl and Metallia to attack them from within their own bodies.  They never had a chance.  If the attack had been otherwise, it would have been a different story.  Beryl and Metallia never would have succeeded.”

 

Serenity gazed at him, eyes wide.  “You’re forgiving them!”  Her voice was accusatory.

 

Endymion looked her in the eye.  “Yes I am.”  He raised his head and closed his eyes.  “Sailor Venus, I forgive you.  Sailor Mars, I forgive you.  Sailor Mercury, I forgive you.  Sailor Jupiter, I forgive you.”

 

Serenity slapped him.

 

“They killed our baby.”  Her voice trembled.

 

“They killed you too.”  Endymion’s voice and eyes were calm.  Accepting.  “They killed you, my beautiful beloved Serenity.  They killed the woman who was my heart, my soul and my light.  But I’m able to forgive them and I’ve always been a much darker person than you, Serenity.  You need to let go of this hate before it poisons YOU.”

 

Serenity whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.  “Our baby.”

 

Endymion didn’t touch her.  This was her own fight.  “Yes.  Our baby.  Our baby that we will always mourn for not knowing.  But if you don’t forgive them…Beryl will win.”

 

Serenity jerked as if he had slapped her.  She stared at him with wide eyes.  “Beryl will win?”

 

Endymion nodded.  He watched as Serenity’s eyes became unseeing and he knew that she was looking deep within herself.

 

“Beryl will win.  If I don’t forgive them, Beryl wins because she made me hate.  I’ve never hated anyone before.  Disliked maybe but never hated.  Mother said that hate poisons you.  Mommy said that hating people is a waste of time because the ones you hate don’t care if you do.  Daddy said that hate is bad karma.”

 

Endymion raised an eyebrow at the rambling dialog.  The outer Senshi and the Shitennou smothered grins and chuckles.  Shingo woke up and listened to his sister.  He rolled his eyes and whispered to Saturn, “She gotten weird again.”

 

“Weirder than being a reincarnated princess from the Moon?” Saturn whispered back.

 

Shingo waved a hand.  “People can accept that.  The mental thought process that is spoken out loud is what gets her the funny looks.”

 

“I cannot let Beryl and Metallia win.”  Serenity took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room.  “I forgive the inner Senshi.”

 

Endymion looked at her.  “Then you need to say it.”

 

Serenity smiled.  “No.  Not now.”

 

“What?” burst out Nephrite.  “What do you mean ‘not now’?  You said yourself that they were being tortured!”

 

“I will not say that I forgive them until I can say it to their faces.” Serenity was calm in the face of Nephrite’s wrath.

 

Kunzite gave one of his small smiles.  “Then I guess we’ll just have to take you to them.”

 

888888

 

The group had just transported to the Artic circle.  They had determined that it was where Beryl had her base.

 

“It’s _freezing_!

 

Endymion looked over at Serenity and wanted to hit himself in the head.  She was wearing that thin gown and slippers.  Quickly he cast a spell and Serenity was enveloped in a white fur cloak, matching mittens and fur-lined white boots.  Quickly he fastened the cloak to keep Serenity from getting colder and pulled the hood over her hair until only her face showed.  He stared at her heart-shaped face and fell in love all over again.  He suspected that he’d be doing that daily for the rest of his life.

 

His head jolted from the slap that hit the back of it.  He turned and looked over his shoulder.  He didn’t know which of the Shitennou had done it but he’d find out. 

 

“Let’s go.” Said Kunzite.  “I have no desire to turn into an ice cube.”  He, also, wore a white fur cloak. 

 

Everyone was wearing fur cloaks and mittens.  Endymion would have preferred black but understood that black would have stood out too much against the snow.

 

“Which way?” asked Uranus.

 

Nephrite and Neptune spoke at the same time, “That way.”  He had been gazing at the few stars he could see in the sky and she had been gazing at her mirror.  The pair pointed at a series of hills in the distance.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Nothing was said as they walked along.  It was difficult going.  The snow wasn’t always able to support their weight and each had to be pulled out of holes at various times.  Patches of ice made things slippery.  Serenity and Saturn had the hardest time up it but they didn’t complain.  They simply kept up with the rest of the group.

 

Without warning they were attacked by five female youma.  Endymion shielded Serenity but it was unnecessary.  Neptune, Uranus and Pluto made short work of the youma.  “That was quick.” Said Endymion quietly.

 

Pluto evidently heard him.  “I’ve fought tougher cockroaches.” She sniffed.  Neptune and Uranus just smiled but didn’t say anything.

 

“The Outers have always been stronger than the Inners because of their duties guarding the galaxy from outside invasion.  I remember the girls being a bit jealous.  Their Senshi Trainer was pleased with the jealousy though, it made them work harder at their skills.” Said Serenity.

 

Endymion nodded.  “It works.  When I was younger, in the Golden Kingdom, every time one of the others mastered a skill, I would be jealous and try to master it myself.”

 

Jadeite overheard the conversation.  “Yeah, I remember you damn near cutting your fingers off trying to juggle knives after Neph figured out how to do it.”

 

Nephrite laughed.  “I wasn’t sure who your mother was angrier at:  You for being young and stupid, Me for being young, stupid and letting you know that I knew how to do it or the Guardsman that taught me.”

 

“Oh, she was angry at all three of you equally.” Came Kunzite’s dry reply.  “But the most she could do was bandage the two of you and scold.”

 

“Didn’t she have the Guardsman switched to the graveyard shift?” asked Zoicite.

 

“Yes.  That was his punishment.” Said Kunzite.  “And that kept other guardsmen from teaching you any other tricks.”

 

Neptune looked into her mirror, “We’re getting close.  The entrance is over there.”  She pointed to a ragged opening in the side of one of the snow-covered hills.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Said Serenity with grim determination.


	10. Chapter 10

The group made it to the opening in the hill just as the sun was starting to set.  Endymion was worried about Serenity being too tired to go on.  He could see that she was very pale.

 

Serenity stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.  “I’ll be fine.  Watch.”  She cupped her hands together.

 

“No!  Princess! Don’t do it!” hissed Uranus.

 

Serenity looked at the Wind Senshi with surprise.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t use the _Ginzuishou_!  Beryl and Metallia will be able to detect it!”

 

Serenity smiled.  “I wasn’t planning on using it.  Yet, at least.”  She cupped her hands together again and whispered under her breath.  Her hands began to glow and color came back into her face.  Then she went to each of the others and touched them.

 

Endymion felt completely refreshed.  As if he had a perfect night’s sleep.

 

Pluto raised an eyebrow.  “That’s a dangerous spell to know.”

 

Serenity smiled at her.  “Only if you use it over and over again.  I won’t use it again on any of you today.”

 

Kunzite looked at her.  “I’m guessing that despite the fact that I feel excellent, if it’s used time and again, it wouldn’t be good for me?”

 

Pluto nodded.  “The spell fools you into thinking that you are rested.  But it’s using your body’s own energy.  If you use it several times in a few days, you will die.”

 

“Not fun.”

 

“No.”

 

Neptune looked into her mirror again.  “The other Senshi are this way.”

 

The group moved as quickly and as quietly as they could.  They could tell that they were going down.  As they went lower and lower, it got warmer.  They removed their furs and hid them in a small alcove.

 

Endymion held Serenity’s hand.  She clung to it like it was her lifeline.  He knew that she was nervous about seeing the Inner Senshi again.  He just hoped that she would actually forgive them the way she said would.

 

“I will forgive them.  I promise.” Came her soft voice.

 

Endymion raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.  “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

 

“I’m doubting myself.” Came the soft reply.  “Part of me wants revenge for what they did but the rest of me says that they aren’t the ones who deserve to be punished.”

 

Endymion didn’t say anything but pulled her close to his side as they continued to walk down another level.

 

“They’re over there.”  Said Neptune pointing at a large opening.

 

Suddenly a pain-filled shriek echoed off the walls.

 

The group froze then began to run in the direction that Neptune was pointing.

 

They burst into a tremendous cavern and stopped in horror at what was before them.

 

The Inner Senshi were dangling from chains embedded in the ceiling, their hands manacled above their heads and their nude bodies were covered in blood, unable to touch the floor.

 

It was obvious that the scream of pain had come from Mars because a youma turned in surprise at the entry of the rescuers its hand still on the knife that was hilt-deep in her leg.

 

Jadeite snarled and with a burst of speed, he attacked the youma who tried to defend itself but it wasn’t able produce a weapon before the nearly berserk Shitennou cut it in two.  He turned to find another victim but there weren’t any.  The only ones still alive in the cavern were the rescuers and those to be rescued.

 

The four girls were quickly lowered from the ceiling, their nude bodies covered by dresses magically produced by Kunzite.  Endymion and Saturn used their powers to heal the grievous injuries while the Shitennou held the women they had loved so long ago.

 

Serenity hovered anxiously nearby with Pluto, Neptune and Uranus standing close to her watching for other enemies.

 

Finally, Endymion and Saturn were finished.  The Inner Senshi had been completely healed.

 

Slowly they began to wake.  But it was obvious that they were still under the power of Beryl and Metallia because when they laid eyes on the Shitennou, they transformed and prepared to attack.

 

“Stop.”  Serenity’s low voice barely echoed but the Inner Senshi heard her and they turned.

 

“Endymion’s whore.” Came Venus’ monotone voice.

 

“Endymion’s love.” Corrected Serenity as she approached the girls who had been her friends and sisters.  “Your friend.  Your sister.”

 

“We have no friends.” Said Mars.

 

“We have no sisters.” Said Jupiter.

 

Mercury said nothing but produced a blade of ice and lunged for Serenity.

 

“SAILOR MERCURY, I FORGIVE YOU!”

 

Mercury stopped short, frozen by Serenity’s words.  The sword fell from her grasp and shattered on the floor. 

 

Humanity entered Mercury’s eyes then her face.

 

Serenity smiled.

 

“SAILOR VENUS, I FORGIVE YOU!  SAILOR MARS, I FORGIVE YOU!  SAILOR JUPITER, I FORGIVE YOU!”

 

Humanity returned to the other three.

 

The Inner Senshi collapsed to the rough stone floor and began to cry.

 

Serenity walked over to them and knelt in front of them and gently touched each on their head.  Venus looked at her, tears still rolling down her face.  “Why didn’t you kill us?”

 

Serenity shook her head.  “Kill you for something that wasn’t your fault?  That would make me as bad as Beryl.  I could not live with that sin on my soul.”

 

“We’ve done so many bad things to Endymion, the Shitennou and to the People of Earth.” Said Jupiter.

 

“So you deserve some sort of punishment?” asked Serenity raising one eyebrow.

 

The Inner Senshi nodded at her.

 

“Very well.”  Serenity rose to her feet and stared down at the four kneeling before her.  “This is my decision.  For the rest of your lives, however long or short they may be, you will live a life of servitude to Truth, Honesty, Justice and the People of Earth, forever putting their needs before your own.  You will furthermore stand by the side of which ever one of Shitennou who chooses make sure you fulfill this punishment and provide them with love, comfort and as many children as they want.”

 

The Shitennou grinned.

 

Mars choked and glared at Jadeite who had the largest grin.  “You want me to be that fool’s love slave?”

 

Serenity smirked at her.  “You asked to be punished.”

 

“I’m not a masochist.”

 

“Too late now.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

Endymion bristled a bit at the insult then realized it was said in the same tone of voice that he would use to insult his brothers and relaxed.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Said Uranus.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.”  A strange voice echoed around them.

 

The cavern grew marginally brighter.

 

In the lighter gloom they could see a throne with a red-haired woman sitting on it.

 

“Dye job?” asked Uranus, not bothering to keep her voice low.

 

“Lousy one.” Said Neptune scornfully.  “Tacky dress too.”

 

The others choked back laughter, stunned that they could even laugh in such a situation.

 

Beryl glared at the ocean Senshi who coolly stared back.

 

Beryl turned away first.  She turned her eyes to Endymion and smiled.  He shuddered at the sight of the yellowed, pointed teeth.  “Dearest Prince.” She tried to purr the words but it sound like a ragged engine.  “Come to me and we shall dominate the world!”

 

“No thank you.” Came his reply.

 

Beryl’s eyes flashed and her face contorted into a snarl.  “Join me or die!”

 

“You die first!”

 

Beryl screamed an enraged command and the youma who had been hidden in the shadows attacked.  The Senshi and Shitennou defended themselves as Beryl cast spells down upon the group but they were blocked and shattered by Endymion’s counter-spells and sword.

 

Serenity stood and waited.  She was an ocean of calm amidst the battle.

 

Just as quick as the attack started, it ended.  The bodies of Beryl’s youma were strewn across the cavern floor like broken, bloody rag dolls.

 

Beryl collapsed in her throne, panting for breath.

 

Endymion, sword still drawn, began to advance towards her.

 

Beryl began to babble, promising everything from gold and gems to sexual perversions that shocked even Jadeite.

 

Endymion continued to advance.

 

Beryl tried one more spell. 

 

A large spear-shaped crystal came from the floor and arrowed straight for Serenity.

 

Serenity did not move.

 

“Silence Wall.” 

 

The crystal spear shattered harmlessly to dust against Saturn’s shield.

 

Endymion’s hand filled with roses and he flung them at Beryl.  One buried itself deep into her breast.  Beryl screamed in agony as the rose bloomed.

 

Beryl cast a desperate spell and disappeared.

 

Serenity spoke.  “She has gone to her master.”

 

The others looked at her.

 

Serenity smiled calmly.  “Now the fun really begins.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Now the fun really begins.” Said Serenity.

 

The floor beneath their feet began to shake.  Boulders began to crash down from the ceiling.

 

“ **RUN!** ” ordered Kunzite.

 

And they ran.  Everyone made sure that they stayed together and did what they could to avoid panic-stricken youma and collapsing walls and floors.  They ran past the alcove where they had stashed the fur coats and didn’t stop.  Stopping meant death.

 

Finally they reached the surface but they kept running until Neptune indicated they were a safe distance away.  Despite the distance, they could feel the snow-packed ground shudder beneath their feet.  They watched as the hills that had sheltered Beryl collapsed in on themselves.  A tremendous cloud of dust rolled like a tidal wave towards them.

 

Kunzite erected a shield to protect them.  He could feel the pressure of the shock wave batter at his shield but he made it hold.  Kunzite had made it as compact as possible considering the number of people that it had to shelter.  He felt a body pressing against his own and looked down.  Venus was pressed tight against him, her blue eyes searching his face.  Gently he cupped her face in his hand.  She closed her eyes, pressing her soft cheek to his calloused palm.  It was as if she was trying to absorb him.

 

He didn’t mind.

 

Finally the cloud trailed away.  Kunzite released the shield.  The group looked to where the hills had been.  They were gone.  All that was left was a sunken depression that scarred the landscape.

 

“Is that it?” asked Mercury.  “Is it finished?”

 

Before anyone could answer, the ground shuddered violently.  The ruins of Beryl’s hideaway exploded outward, flinging boulders the size of cars and houses into the sky.

 

“Down!” yelled Endymion.

 

Kunzite erected another shield.  He could feel Nephrite and Saturn layer their own shields to his.

 

The boulders began to crash down causing the ground to shake even more.

 

Finally the boulders stopped slamming into the ground.

 

They looked up.

 

“Oh Blessed Selene.” Someone prayed.

 

Rising from the ruins was Beryl.  A very different Beryl.  She had transformed.  Her gown was a sickly shade of red and her hair a gangrenous green.

 

“What the hell?” breathed Zoicite.

 

Serenity stood.  “Beryl fled to her master for protection.  But what she didn’t realize was that Metallia was fully awake.”

 

“How did that happen?” asked Venus.

 

“I’m not really sure.  I just know that Metallia was awake when Beryl ran to her.”  Serenity sighed.  “Metallia was able to consume Beryl and take control, giving her a body in this world.”

 

“So what do we do now?” asked Jupiter.

 

“What do we do?”  Serenity smiled grimly.  “We kick her ass.”

 

Serenity and the others walked towards the demon.  Endymion held Serenity’s hand and noticed that the Shitennou were quietly doing the same with the Inner Senshi.

 

Metallia ponderously lurched around to face the group.  “Foolish humans.”  The distorted voice reverberated painfully across the snow waste.  “Coming here to die.”

 

“Coming here to live.” Corrected Serenity.

 

“Weakling princess.”

 

“Perhaps.  But strong enough to get rid of the trash.”

 

“Die.”

 

“No.” 

 

Metallia held out a massive hand and power began to form in her palm.  Serenity held out her hand and a multi-faceted jewel appeared.

 

“The _Ginzuishou_.” Said Venus softly.

 

The demon and the princess attacked at the same time.  The black power of Metallia and the pure white power of Serenity slammed together.  At first there was no movement but gradually the black began pushing back the white.

 

“You will lose, stupid girl.”

 

“No.” Serenity gasped.  “Senshi!  Endymion!  I need your help!  I need your power and your strength!”

 

Endymion nodded.  He looked at his brothers and they nodded as well.  Endymion stood behind Serenity and placed his hands on her shoulders, the Shitennou stood behind him with their hands on his shoulders.

 

The Senshi gathered around Serenity touching her wherever they could.

 

The group began to glow.  Serenity gasped as the massive amount of power flowed into her and she tried to feed it to the _Ginzuishou_ as fast as she could.

 

Metallia screeched as her power was slowly forced back.  “ **NO!** ”

 

Serenity smiled grimly and pushed harder.  Her pure power shot forth and overwhelmed Metallia who simply disappeared into the white glow.

 

The _Ginzuishou_ shattered.

 

888888

 

_“Serenity.  Serenity.  It’s time to wake up, my darling.”_

_“Lemme sleep a bit longer.  I’m tired.”_

_“Of course you’re tired.  You worked very hard today.  But I need you to open your eyes.”  The voice changed from gentle to commanding.  “Serenity!  Open your eyes!  Now!”_

_Serenity’s eyes popped open.  She wasn’t in the bed she shared with Endymion.  She was standing on the balcony of her mother’s rooms.  “How did I get here?” she muttered._

_“You’re not really here.”_

_Serenity looked up and saw her mother.  Her chin trembled for a moment and then she flung herself into her mother’s open arms._

_“I’m so very proud of you, my darling.”  Queen Serenity kissed her forehead.  “And Ikuko and Kenji are proud of you too.”_

_“Mommy and Daddy?  You’ve seen them?”  Tears rolled down Serenity’s cheeks._

_Queen Serenity brushed them away with her fingers.  “Yes.  They love you as much as I do and they are so very proud of what you’ve done.”_

_Serenity smiled and looked up at her mother.  “Are you angry at me for breaking your curse?”_

_Queen Serenity shook her head.  “No, darling, because in breaking their curse, you broke the one on me as well.”_

_“You were under a curse?”_

_“A self-inflicted one.  You can never use the_ Ginzuishou _for evil.  It gets even.”  Queen Serenity smiled wryly._

_“I think I broke it.”_

_“The_ Ginzuishou _needed to break.  So that it could grow and become stronger.  Just like you, my beautiful daughter.”_

_Serenity stared at her mother then concentrated.  The_ Ginzuishou _appeared in her hands.  “It looks the same.” She said hesitantly.  “But it_ feels _different.”_

_“It grew.  Just like you did.”  Queen Serenity pulled her daughter close for one last hug.  “I want you to go and be happy.  Love your Endymion.  Have lots of babies.”_

_Serenity looked up at her mother, startled.  “I thought the Queens of the Moon could only have one child.”_

_“Talk to Pluto.  She’ll explain.”  Queen Serenity grinned.  “By the way, nice “punishment” for the Inners.”_

_Serenity laughed.  “Not too much of a punishment.  I think that they’ll enjoy the Shitennou too much.”_

_Queen Serenity snorted.  “I hope Mars has a dozen children just like her!”_

_“MOTHER!”_

_“What?  I’m not using the_ Ginzuishou _to curse her._    _I’m just using the most powerful curse there is…the Mother’s curse.”_

_“You aren’t her mother.”_

_“I raised her.  And the other girls.  I can give her that curse if I want to!”_

_Serenity smiled at her mother.  “I hear Endymion.  He’s calling for me.”_

_“I hear him, too.”  Queen Serenity stepped back.  “Go to him.  But know that I will always love you.”_

_“I love you too.  Will you tell Mommy and Daddy that Shingo and I love them too?”_

_“Of course.  Goodbye Serenity.”_

_“Goodbye, Mother.”_

888888

 

Usagi opened her eyes.  She recognized the ceiling.  She felt a heavy arm across her waist.  She turned her head to look into the concerned eyes of the man she loved.  “Hi.” She said softly.  “We did it.”

 

“You did it.  I was just along for the ride.”

 

Usagi leaned over and kissed him.  He kissed her back, their tongues gently tangling with each other.

 

“I saw my mother.  I didn’t see Mommy and Daddy, but Mother said that they were well and that they loved me.  And that all three of them were proud of me.”

 

“They should be proud of you.  You kicked some serious demon butt.”

 

“I won’t have to do that any time soon, will I?”

 

“There are no guarantees in life.”

 

Usagi shoved Mamoru onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.  She placed her hands on either side of his head and looked down at him.  She grinned as Mamoru placed one hand on her waist and the other on her bottom.  “Pervert.”

 

“Sue me.  I think your butt is nice.  Not the nicest part of you, I’m looking at those beauties right now but your butt is nice.”

 

Usagi giggled, making the “beauties” jiggle, much to Mamoru’s delight.  “We’re going to have to find some place bigger.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want all of us to live together.  You, me, Shingo, the Senshi and the Shitennou all in one spot.”

 

“Okay.  Bigger place.  How much bigger?”

 

“Big bigger.  I want lots of babies.” She hesitated for a moment.  “Do you want a lot of children?”

 

Mamoru smiled and leaned up to kiss her.  “Yes.  I want lots of children around us.”

 

Usagi smiled with relief.  “That’s good.  It’s probably going to happen too.  Mars may have a dozen children just like her.”

 

Mamoru just stared at her for a moment.  “Bigger place to live.  And fireproof.  Maybe build it out of stone or crystal…” he muttered to himself.  Then he looked at Usagi, frowning.  “Why do you think that Mars is going to have a dozen children?”

 

Usagi explained.

 

Mamoru just laughed.  “Jade’s going to have his hands full!”  Then he flipped Usagi over onto her back.  “If we’re going to have lots of babies, we’re going to have to start practicing.”

 

Usagi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.  “I like that idea.”

 

The Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth began to practice making babies.  Even after they became Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, they still practiced making babies quite often…much to the embarrassment of their six children.

 

The End.


End file.
